Deadly Resistence
by Aishoujo
Summary: The trials and tribulations of both Sango and Inuyasha who are set on their future together without the loving lecher or the precious priestess. FLUFFY InuSan!


It was now just a daily occurrence. Shouts of frustration and agony which filled the city of Kaede's village coming from a familiar hut; a cry of retort, from both man and woman, who were again at each others throats. Yells of 'I will kill you!' and 'Just try it, bitch!' infiltrating the nearby thoughts of children who knew too much and parents who covered their ears and told them to ignore it.

It began with the death of a known and loved priestess—Kagome Higarashi—from the future. She came in their world with hugs and kisses for all which put the half-demon on his knees for a second time. Soon, their team expanded with the lurking yet spiritual monk Miroku, Shippo the fox, Kirara the cat-demon, and Sango the vigorous demon-slayer. Inseparable they thought, but an unknown evil was sure to separate them eventually.

And then Naraku the unknown evil came as a large worm and dug its head into her body. Blood sprouted—innocent children which became tainted at the sight though many mothers tried hard to shed them away from such reality. And they were killed too. Inuyasha, who believed to have seen the dead soul insects, left and came back when he couldn't find anything and found something in the village. He was too late.

Sango screamed at the sight of her bloodied best friend who meant the world to her and fell to her knees at the disgrace of not being there when she died; too encased with herself back at the lake to even realize what was happening in the village. Thinking that Inuyasha could take care of things when he had went after Kikyo too. And Miroku's spirit rested with them all when his wind tunnel finally lost control and trapped him in his own hand resorting into absolute blank and emptiness a year before.

Inuyasha jumped behind her and looked at what she was holding in her arms crouched down like that. His eyes widened at the sight of the lifeless body of his supposed future wife; she had a dead look in her wide eyes which told everyone that she felt every pain, every inch of that demon's tail pierce her body and twist. He ran opposite to Sango and fell to his knees, and growled vengeance at the hands of her killer. Sango joined with him. Kilala and Shippo were no where to be found, they were probably dead too.

They found Kaede blood stricken in her hut and on the verge of death; Inuyasha left and came back with organic materials, meat and medicine from nearby villages to help her regain her strength. Sango took care of her the entire time: with a wash cloth courtesy of the clothes left behind, warm brewing soup from the nearby river and protection from any trespassers who were intoxicated by the scent of blood. One by one, alive children were beginning to resurface, orphaned mothers were taken to Kaede's hut, fed the warm soup as well as the many organic appetizers that Inuyasha and the men brought to the herd. They were able to rebuild their village with the orphaned mothers and fathers who fell in love adopting a few of the orphaned children. As well as making some of their own.

There were many times when Sango wanted to leave, go and start a new life. To travel and slay demons and maybe one day rebuild her clan, 'Not anymore..' From the death of Miroku, she knew she was destined to be alone. After Kaede died, and Inuyasha was voted as the new leader of the village, she was almost packed. Inuyasha stood by the door of the hut and watched her as she changed; she didn't have many belongings to take with her except for a few haircare products that were probably expired by now courtesy of her lost friend. But she packed them anyway in a beige duffel bag that Kagome left behind. She attached it to her back behind her Hirakotsu and turned to Inuyasha who watched her with silent eyes; cold and blank as much as hers. They lived each others lives; they understood each other left from right. They both lost their families one by one. All they had were the villagers and each other, but now she was leaving.

'Not if you tell me not too..' She thought to herself watching him without a word. He neither said anything. She took a threatening step forward, but nothing. No expression. With a relentless sigh, she shrugged her shoulders and walked forward extending a hand. He furrowed his eyebrows,

"I'm going to miss you Inuyasha." She had said as composed as she could.

Inuyasha looked like he was about to do something; he moved forward but there was some sort of hesitation in his eyes. He resorted to folding his arms and nodding his head like a stubborn mule.

She didn't expect anything less. She passed by him without another word. And outside greeted her with a group of adopted children that she remembered feeding a year back, begging her not to go. She'd fall on her knees and hug everyone of them; she remembered all their names. She remembered the feeling of tears though swallowed them and glimpsed at Inuyasha who looked like a stoic.

He still didn't call her back.

She told Taisuki that he'd make something of himself. Suki that she was a beautiful beautiful girl. Hojo that 'yes' she would come again to visit(How could she not?) Everyone, she loved them. And she stood on her legs and bowed them goodbye, and waved him _one_ too, before setting off before she actually did cry.

She looked to the sides where mothers sent her sad looks and father's sent them knowing looks. She'd nod to them all, acknowledge them. Some would come up to her in a two minute engaging chat that would follow with a hug. Others just didn't bother. After all, they understood from a distance and knew that crowding her with more affection would only kill her.

She finally came to the woods. There wasn't a spark of life except for the tiny insects, and the frail of the old bone eaters well which made her remember that wretched night. She passed them; she didn't want to linger on memories for long. She could feel the bag slipping over her shoulders and bowed her head in order to keep with herself. A frightening waft came behind her and then a rush of air as Inuyasha landed just a meter away. She stopped and turned as he growled,

"What are you thinking?" Menacing and pissed. Because she was not the only one who lost someone. Who lost everything, "Get back in there!"

She turned and opened her mouth to retort. She shook her head no, she couldn't. She wanted to travel Japan. She wanted to do something with her life, save lives; people like she used to before she stopped demon slaying all together. Tears would strike her eyes again but this time she couldn't mask them.

He walked towards her and touched her. He placed an arm around her and hugged her. And then he kissed her, a friendly kiss, to tell her that everything was going to be alright. And for a moment she believed him. In that moment, he took her back to the village.

They resumed their lives like nothing happened. Every often she'd wander into the woods and he'd fear that she wasn't going to come back. But she would prove him wrong with piles of food and firewood that would savor more than five huts. With the strength of her boomerang, that didn't surprise her though the kids would still look at her with wide inspired eyes and Inuyasha would huff in an envious way bragging that he could hold ten times that. She would laugh and he'd crack a smile and they were both in the middle of pushing away the past to where it belonged.

In the past.

It took a few days for her to come to a conclusion. She was at the river when Inuyasha came to join her wondering why she was taking so long. He set aside as she was taking her usual dip, and went along to find dinner for them; fish from the other side of the river. As he cooked it, he heard footsteps come up beside him. Turning to her, his face blasted in a immense shade of red as she fell to her knees naked and hugged him.

Accepted him. And as a sign of that, allowed him to mark her.

He did.

They were not in love; not the love that Sango felt for Miroku or Inuyasha felt for Kagome. But their affair went on anyway and was well taken by the villagers who had seen it coming. They never kissed, never held hands, never said 'I like you' except at the dead of night when everything fit perfectly. And after that they'd just hold each other.

It was when Sango found out she was pregnant that everything changed. Now it was not a game anymore; they couldn't pretend. As days went on, the villagers noted that their fighting had began to increase. The woman took pity on Sango and tried to keep her busy as best they can; letting her join them on their adventures to find herbs, or watch them garden. And sometimes she'd just come herself and the husbands would smile and pass her a fruit. Or the kids would join and give her company.

Inuyasha would sometimes be invited for sake; he hated the taste but he often took the invitation. Other times he'd spend his days alone in a tree enjoying the little time he had when he wasn't fighting or touching Sango, having a drink, or finding food in the surrounding areas. When he wasn't passing by the bone eaters well and hating himself for it. He didn't get as much support as Sango was; but that was okay. After all, he wasn't pregnant.

It was getting worse.

It was now just a daily occurrence. Shouts of frustration and agony which filled the city of Kaede's village coming from a familiar hut; a cry of retort, from both man and woman, who were again at each others throats. Yells of 'I will kill you!' and 'Just try it, bitch!' infiltrating the nearby thoughts of children who knew too much and parents who covered their ears and told them to ignore it.

This time was different though. Inuyasha shoved her away; not as aggressive, but she had hit the wall with a surprised look across her face. She touched her large stomach which had already grown nine months and looked down to see if it was okay. By then he was already off his feet, rushing when he saw a few villagers peek out of their huts and run when he took off. Jumping among the trees to take solace with himself; to have a little time to think about what he had just done to his supposed mate.

He silently watched the tomb stone of his beloved that they had buried right beside Miroku. Clenching his teeth, the rain struck gently against his cold features before it evolved in a soaring downpour. But he showed no signs that he cared.

"It all started with you, you stupid lech." He growled in a aggravated way as he stared down at the monks grave respectfully. Loathfully. Moderately. "Why did you have to die, damnit?" He turned to Kagome and his features would calm. His hair wrang over his eyes, but he didn't make any motion to wipe it away. "And you…"

_I loved you._

He heard footsteps running towards him after an hour or three by himself; by then the rain had retreated slightly though there were still some tears left that needed showing. He turned his head when the shrubs rustled and the sight of familiar men with strawed hats came to his sight.

"Master Inuyasha!" They called, "I-it's Lady Sango... She's in labor!"

They didn't have to say it twice. He didn't have to ask how they found him either. The damned taijiya probably already knew. He found his feet moving on their own, faster than he'd ever known, listening to the wind as the villagers were left behind. Back to the village to his fragile future.

He sat beside Sango's frail body; she was utterly exhausted and pale. That wasn't a surprise to him or anyone. A woman came in after a moment with children littered around her in an attempt to look at the precious newborn. Brown hair. Honey eyes. Human. He was afraid to touch her at first, but the woman would urge. All eyes were on him as he took the baby from her and held her to his cloak, and placed a wagging finger in front of her face which she took and softly pressed down with a soft grip.

The most beautiful thing he ever seen. Then he turned to the woman on her cot, whose eyes were open and who looked up to them with a cracked smile over her face. He moved closer to her, pressed down over her, and placed a gentle kiss over her forehead. And in the midst of the moment, told her he loved her.

"No you don't.." She whispered under her breath. And she'd let out a stringed laugh as her hand moved to touch her babies and then Inuyasha.

The third most beautiful thing he ever seen and touched. And they were all his.


End file.
